Until We Meet Again
by SelfDiscovery13
Summary: What happens when you think you've fallen for someone you've only danced with for 10 minutes, who left without an exchange of phone numbers or addresses, and that you may never see again? RPF: Heather Morris, Naya Rivera, 2 Offical Characters. No Heya!
1. Slice

I stood in the living room waiting, as usual, for Victoria to finish getting ready. I had already been ready for at least 10 minutes. "If you don't hurry up I'm leaving you here!" I yelled grabbing my keys from the jar on the table. Soon enough, Victoria came out of her bathroom clad in a tight red tube top, a very short pair of jean shorts and red high heels. I had opted for a form fitting black dress and a pair of black high heels. We made our way out into the humid L.A. night and took the drive to Slice, a small nightclub just outside of the downtown area of L.A. Victoria and I were there most weekends, sometimes weekdays depending on our schedule.

This Friday night started out just like any other, we made our way to the bar and took a shot before scoping out the dance floor for someone to dance with. The two of us always kept an eye on each other just in case things got out of hand for one of us. Most of the time if some sleazy girl or some jerk off of a guy was getting too touchy feely we'd pull the girlfriend card and claim each other. I had already saved Victoria once from some jerk that was already drunk off his ass. My usual routine was dancing by myself in the middle of everyone until someone approached me. It always depended on the mood of the night.

I looked around to find Victoria was dancing with a dark haired Latina so I continued dancing only to have my eyes land on someone I'd never seen at the club before. She was definitely stealing the spotlight as a few people around her were staring as I was. Some remix of "Wild One" began playing and she slowed her dancing to time it with the beat. She looked up and our eyes met for the first time. I found that my dancing had slowed as well and I hadn't taken my eyes off the blonde in front of me. She smiled and winked before dancing her way towards me slowly. A tall guy with sandy blonde hair and big muscles attempted to grab her by the waist but she quickly shot him an unamused look and slipped from his grasp. Seconds later she was in front of me and then before I knew what was happening she moved around me quickly and placed her hands on my waist as she continued dancing. "I'm Heather," she breathed into my ear. A chill ran through my spine and I turned my head to mutter my reply in her ear, "I'm Hannah." I smiled up at her, as she was a few inches taller than me, and she began swaying with the beat, slowly moving closer to me until her front was pressed against my back.

We danced like that for awhile until the song changed to a popular club song, "Give Me Everything". She gripped my waist tighter and my hands found their way to the tops of hers as we danced against each other in the heat filled club. "You're an amazing dancer," I breathed into her ear and she muttered thanks in return as she smiled. One of my hands reached behind me and found the back of the blue eyed girl's neck. As the last run of the chorus began I felt her breath on my neck and soon enough felt smooth lips press down softly before her touch disappeared altogether. I couldn't make out the girl she was facing but all I could hear over the loud bass of the next song was "We have to go" and something about someone needing them. She turned back to me and muttered an apology for having to leave. "But will I see you again?" I asked grabbing her hand. She smiled before replying, "I promise you will." And that was the last I saw of her that night, and the next few weeks.


	2. A Promise Kept

Eight AM classes were not my favorite at all. I was currently attending UCLA studying Marine Biology. I was a full time student and also working when I could at the café/bar that Victoria and I owned. Of course we had a couple of workers as well because there was no way we could run it by ourselves. It definitely felt nice to have something that amazing that you can call yours though. One of our workers called in sick with something to do with a fever so I had to come in tonight even though it was my normal night off. I had my Ecology class today along with some Environmental Science class I had to take so my brain was always friend by three PM. But I guess that's the price I pay for being co-owner to a small, yet successful business.

"Don't forget you have a shift tonight, I'm counting on you!" Victoria yelled as I left the apartment heading to school.

The two classes I had were actually pretty easy today. Just lectures with online quizzes due in two days. I found myself laying out on a bench on campus staring up at the clear blue sky after I had helped out my Ecology partner. I had a few hours before I had to be at work so I had promised that I'd help her understand something we'd gone over in the lecture today. I was in the quiet part of the campus so I out my headphones in and zoned out for awhile just thinking about things. It had become a daily ritual for my mind to wander to blonde hair and blue eyes.

Two months had passed since I had seen the mysterious blonde at the club. I should've known that spark was too good to be true. I thought back to when I told Victoria about her when we'd returned home that morning.

_2 months ago_

"_So what happened to the blonde I caught a glimpse of you dancing with earlier?" Victoria asked yawning. "You two seemed to have hit it off."_

"_She had to leave with her friend before I could get more info than her name," I sighed. "What about the girl you were dancing with?"_

"_Oh we just danced and then she moved on as did I. So, what was her name?" she asked._

"_Heather," I half whispered without realizing it. I was too busy relishing in the way her named sounded and felt coming out of my mouth._

"_Oh well, she was probably just another player anyway," she laughed._

"_I don't think so. She seemed so on her own before she came up to me. I watched her, she kept rejecting anyone that got too close to her," I smiled. "Until she came up to me that is."_

"_Oh you've got it bad for a girl you danced with for ten minutes," she teased. "I can see it all over your face. You know better than to expect more than a dance at that club."_

"_I know," I said annoyed. _

"_What happened when she was leaving?" she asked seeming to be entertaining the fact that she was right._

"_I asked her if I'd see her again and she said 'I promise you will' before walking away." I replied sadly._

"_Well maybe she'll come back to the club," Victoria yawned again._

_I nodded, hoping she was right, but I couldn't shake the deep feeling that I'd never see her again._

I was convinced that my deep feeling had been proved correct. Victoria had been right, I knew better than to expect something out of a dance at a club, especially in L.A., but I couldn't help it. Something sparked in me when I danced with her and I could've swore she felt it too, but hell I didn't have the best track record when it came to relationships and people. I always picked the bad ones. Maybe Victoria was right about another thing. Maybe that blonde was just another player.

I had fallen asleep on the bench for a bit so I was running late for my shift and I knew if I wasn't there soon Victoria would have my head. I made it just a few minutes late so she wasn't too mad at me. It was stocking day so I had to carry a crap ton of things in from our supply truck.

I had ran to the bathroom between customers because I was sure my bladder was about to explode if I didn't. "Hannah I swear I'm going to kill you," Victoria half yelled walking into the bathroom.

"Well excuse me for needing to empty my bladder, master," I seethed as I washed my hands.

"I'm sorry it's just that the place is busy and we need everyone on their toes," she sighed out.

"I get that, but I'm exhausted. I haven't slept worth a crap in the last few weeks and school isn't exactly a breeze," I said heading for the door.

"I know but this job is just as important too," Victoria yelled as she followed me.

I turned to give her a hard stare as I walked out the door so I hadn't noticed someone was walking towards me. We collided right into each other and I managed to grab the person around their waist in attempt to prevent them from falling. It had to have been a girl because I doubt I could lift a man like that.

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked as I finally lifted my gaze to the persons face.

My heart stopped and I had a lump in my throat the size of a baseball. My eyes met piercing blues and I was drowning all over again like I had so many nights ago. She hadn't locked eyes with me yet because she was busy straightening her shirt and pulling her purse back over her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she answered and smiled. "Muscles here caught me before I could fall."

"Heather," I mumbled making it sound more like a question rather than a realization.

She finally looked up and shared the same look of realization I had plastered on my face.

"Hannah," she said just as I had.

We stood there for a moment staring into each other's eyes.

"Okay well if you're okay I need "Muscles" here to go back to work," Victoria said oblivious to what was going on in front of her.

I elbowed her lightly and she looked up at the potential customer she only saw her as. It's like it hit her like a brick because her facial expression changed from business to confusion to realization in about two seconds.

"Oh, is this the girl you told me about?" she asked me and I couldn't help but turn red at her stupid question.

Heather only smiled as I died a little from embarrassment.

"We met at Slice a few months ago," Heather stated glancing over at Victoria.

Her eyes widened and then she shot me her signature smile that meant she was up to something.

"Oh okay well Hannah was just about to go on her break so she can take whatever order you have and you two can catch up," she smiled as she spoke to Heather.

"But I…" I began but was interrupted by Victoria. "I have to get back to the front. Hannah, take the girl's order already."

She walked away leaving me alone with the breath taking blonde I had only hoped and prayed to see again.

"Well long time no see," I said breaking the silence.

She smiled and my heart might have skipped a beat, "True, but I did keep my promise."

And in that moment, I knew she wasn't a player and she wasn't like all the rest because she was right, she hadn't broken her promise.

**There it is! Let me know what you guys think and be sure to review so I know whether anyone is interested in reading more or not!**


	3. Explanation

"Your strawberry-banana smoothie, made from the freshest of strawberries and bananas," I said setting the glass down on the table before taking the seat opposite the ocean eyed girl.

"Thank you," she smiled and I couldn't help but widen my smile in return.

We sat comfortably for a bit while she tried her smoothie and I snacked on the fruit I had gotten myself.

"This is really really good," she said with a laugh.

"That's because I made it," I boasted and laughed.

We fell back into a small silence as we continued enjoying our refreshments. I wanted to come right out and ask why she'd left so suddenly that night. I wanted to know why I haven't seen her in two months. But at the same time my brain reminded me that I pretty much had no right to ask these things. We had danced together for roughly ten minutes. It's not like we even really knew each other. I forced the questions to the back of my mind so that I wouldn't make a fool of myself and in the midst of all this thinking to myself, I hadn't noticed she was staring at me with a quizzical expression.

"Sorry," I said with a nervous laugh. "I kind of got lost in thought for a minute."

She laughed but I didn't expect what came next. "No, I'm sorry."

I didn't understand why she was apologizing, and my facial expression must have shown my confusion.

"I'm sorry I sort of led you on that night and that I left without any explanation," she said, her eyes never leaving her smoothie glass.

"You don't need to be sorry," I began. "We just danced, it isn't like you had any commitment to me," I laughed lightly.

"I know, but, I mean…I hated that I had to leave so abruptly," she sighed.

"I'm sure it was more important than a dance with me," I offered.

"It was important," she began and glanced up at me, "but I…it…I didn't want to stop dancing with you."

I felt my cheeks redden. Why would she not want to stop dancing with me? Had the past two months bothered her too?

"Here, I'll buy you a smoothie and I'll explain what happened," she said getting up.

She walked to the counter and had Victoria make me a smoothie. I didn't feel right having her pay for it but she insisted and when she returned she pushed the smoothie into my hand.

"Now I'll explain what happened," she smiled. "Oh and I got the boss woman over there to extend your break. I told her I needed to talk to you about something important."

I smiled and glanced over to the counter catching Victoria's eye and mentally reminded myself to thank her later.

"Well, it obviously started when my friend came up and dragged me away from dancing with you," she laughed lightly.

_2 months ago. (Heather's Point of View.)_

_ "Naya what the hell is going on?" I half yelled as we exited the front doors of slice._

"_Apparently Dianna has gone and gotten completely drunk at the apartment because her jerk off boyfriend cheated on her," she seethed. "She texted me begging for us to come home."_

_I felt bad for Dianna, I did, but I can't say I was happy about leaving Slice. We took a cab back to the apartment and headed up to make sure she hadn't drunk herself into oblivion. Once inside, we found her curled up on the couch crying with a half empty bottle of Absolut vodka and The Notebook playing on the TV._

_We spent most of the next few hours listening to her talk and consoling her whenever needed. As any friend would do, we spent most of the time telling her she didn't need him and that she could do better._

"_But, I thought he really cared about me," she cried into Naya's shoulder as I rubbed her back._

"_I know Di, but he doesn't deserve your time or tears," Naya replied wrapping her arms around Dianna._

_She finally fell asleep and Naya and I decided to head to our own beds and let Di stay on the couch. I'd gotten changed and cleaned up for bed when I heard the annoyingly distinct sound of my Marimba ringtone ringing. I couldn't imagine who would be calling me at 3 in the morning and I debated ignoring it, but I decided to dig my phone out of my purse in case it was important. _

_I finally found it and glanced at the screen to see that it was Taylor, my ex-boyfriend. I didn't want to answer, because I figured he would just be drunk and act dumb but something told me to answer so I did._

_I didn't expect to hear what was coming through from the other line. I had only ever heard him really upset a handful of times but this seemed different._

"_Mom has cancer," he half whispered as if he was telling something he didn't believe._

"_Taylor, I'm so sorry," I said, because it was all I could think of even though I knew exactly what he was feeling._

_I was actually really close with Taylor's mom. She was always like a second mom to me and she treated me like family._

"_Just…can you come to Arizona for a few days? She wants to see you. She asked for you. And they aren't sure how bad it is yet, but they're starting chemotherapy, and I just don't know what to do and I know you hate me but I just need someone who understands," he cried into the phone._

"_Taylor I don't hate you. But I can't..." I began but quickly but my heart broke when I heard him whimper into the receiver. "I can't be sure when I'll get there, but I'm going to sleep for a little while and then I'll pack and get on the next flight."_

"_Thank you so much Heather," he whispered._

_We hung up and I layed in my bed and silently cried as the weight of the situation hit me._

_24 hours later I was sat next to Lisa's hospital bed. We were alone in her room and she held my hand tightly as if I'd leave if she didn't. _

"_I want to thank you for everything you've ever done for this family," she began and I felt hot tears sting my eyes. "But most importantly I want to thank you for what you've done to Taylor. He hadn't made the best decisions before you came along but when you did he became a better man. Now I know that it didn't work out, but that doesn't mean we don't still care about you. I just want you to know that I appreciated everything you've done." _

_She squeezed my hand harder and the tears finally started falling down my cheeks. We talked awhile about recent happenings and she was interested in how my life was in L.A. I left around an hour later and went to spend time with my mom at her home. I ended up asking Taylor to have dinner with me, mainly because my mom begged me to. We talked a bit and remembered all kinds of memories about our relationship and talked about his mother. It felt good to talk to him like friends, but I had a feeling he would expect more than I could offer him_

"I spent the next few weeks busying myself with work and I pretty much stayed cooped up in the house because I was so emotionally exhausted and all. That's why you haven't seen me around," she explained. "But I got a call a couple of days ago from Taylor saying the chemo was working so it took a little weight off of me. I had planned on going back to Slice this weekend to see if I could find you, but it looks like fate intervened."

I smiled at the fact that she had wanted to see me again.

"I'm sorry about your friend, and your ex-boyfriend's mother. I'm sure the last few weeks have been hard," I said sincerely.

"It's okay, things are looking up," she smiled.

I smiled back at her and felt something flutter inside me but I was soon interrupted by the sound of Victoria's voice, "Hannah I hate to interrupt but we're getting a little busy and I need your help."

"Okay I'll be right there," I said sadly.

She walked away and I was left alone with Heather yet again.

"I'm sorry but I really do need to help her," I apologized.

"It's okay, I need to get going anyways," she said gathering her things but then stopped and glanced up at me. "I don't really know what's going on in this head of mine, but I really don't want to wait until this weekend to see you again. And there are some things I want to talk with you about, so I was wondering if maybe we could go get dinner and talk or something so we can maybe get a grasp on things?"

I smiled at her because she was cute when she rambled. "That sounds good, how about Wednesday? I get off work at 7 so we could go to dinner afterwards."

She smiled and agreed that Wednesday would work. We finally exchanged phone numbers and she left soon after. I went back to work though my mind wasn't really focused on the customers. I wasn't sure what to make of the situation with her and her ex-boyfriend. I didn't know how to take it and I knew my mind would over analyze it until it was confirmed or denied by her. I couldn't wait for Wednesday. Sure it wasn't a date, but still. I was nervous as well because she said she wanted to talk about things and I really wasn't too sure what things she'd want to talk about.

My mind continued to race as I served customer by customer. I was snapped out of the happy yet confusing thoughts by a familiar voice.

"What can I get you?" I had asked before bending down to pick up some napkins I'd dropped.

"I'll have whatever smoothie you recommend," the voice replied.

I snapped back up as Victoria walked up to the counter to serve the next guest but we both stopped in our tracks and were met with the all too familiar face of my ex-girlfriend.

**Well there you have it readers! More plot twists! Be sure to review the story. I haven't had many reviews so I'm not too sure how many people are interested in this story. If I don't have more people interested, odds are I won't continue the story. So if you like it, spread the word and REVIEW!**


End file.
